chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Leader
The Leader is the main antagonist of the Invasion Arc on the Chains that Binds forum. He is the strongest soldier the Government has produced, and leads the invasion and destruction of Ashford. He goes by the name Kevin Regnard while undercover pretending to be the school security guard. Background Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Appearance The leader is a fairy tall man who stands at around five feet and ten inches and weighs in at 145.75 pounds. He is very fair skinned that scares and burns very easily. He is considered to be very handsome since female students often call on his help for trivial matters just for the chance to stare at him with googly eyes. Speaking of eyes Kevin's are colored a bright baby blue color that are as vast as the ocean. To further match his American stereotype, he has golden blonde hair which is style to be a complete spiky mess with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He has a strong jaw line and thin lips. Also his nose is slightly crooked from being broken a number of times. His normal attire consisted of him wearing an Ashford staff uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. With a snow white dress shirt and loosely knotted tie. Under his Shirt he wears black mesh under-armor to keep his body cool in the heat and warm in the cold. As for below the waist he dresses himself in a pair of black pants which are tucked into black army boots that are are laced-up and exaggerated with fold-over cuffs, similar to pirate boots. Abilities Intelligence Speed and Reflexes Powers Spatial Tuning: With this power Kevin is allowed to manipulate generally anything within a specific area, within a spherical territory bordered by a light blue aura, or what he calls a "Room". This ranging from living object such as people and animals to inanimate things like boulders, weapons, and even part of the ground in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Leader can dismember people from a distance without harming them, with what is called "surgical precision". He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. Although the people separated by this ability aren't killed, and can still feel their separated parts regardless of the distance. In other words, the Leader does cut through a person's flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the power is used on an inanimate object, the power will act as a normal cut, as seen when the water gushed out of the container that Kevin destroyed. Also Kevin can switch objects and people(Normally NPC's) places within his sphere. However, Kevin most deadly technique is his "Shambles", which he jab's a body with his index and middle finger. Normally used on a person's heart, the organ is cut out of the person's body in strange cube, that is the same as the room, leaving a hole in their body where the piece use to be. The heart is still beating, and the person can still move but all Kevin has to do at that part is take the cube in his hand and crush the heart. Promptly ending the person's life. The biggest weaknesses are that the effects wear off right after Kevin disengages the sphere, meaning that if someone is able to get outside the the sphere their bodies will return to normal. Although any damage dealt by anything will remain. A big drawback to the to the Leader can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Leader has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks and say the correct command for it to work. Furthermore, while Kevin can control everything within a particular area, if he is not focused on an opponent they can still move freely. Also this power is very taxing and tires him out after roughly ten minutes. Supernatural Condition: Kevin is the ultimate soldier, and been given the title "A physical God among men." He body is design to be glaringly, obviously and unnaturally superior over the rest of the human race, even by gifted standards, because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making Kevin immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than other members of the gifted. This gift has also made it so he can be achieve any method of training, and easily understand/store any information. While immensely powerful and durable Kevin is still very much human. Meaning that if given enough punishment he can be knocked out unconscious or even killed. Also, while it is impossible for him to get physically stronger. Meaning if he finds someone that outmatches his strength or speed he can't train to match them. *Psychic Shield: Kevin is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or emphatic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. This power also protects Kevin from Power enhancements and suppression.